


Interesting... Very Interesting

by Theredcloak1115



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Game Shows, Gay Male Character, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Third Person, Pansexual Character, Reality TV, Secret Relationship, Strangers to Lovers, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theredcloak1115/pseuds/Theredcloak1115
Summary: Cameron enters the Big Brother  house to make new friends and gain a new perspective on life. He never expects to fall in love, and gain the most dysfunctional family ever.





	1. The Before

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction ever! I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, a few things. This is very Cameron Centric! So look forward to that. And everyone might be a little ooc since I've never actually met any of them.

It wasn't supposed to be  _ anything.  _ But he's watched the show for years and it's not everyday that you're the ripe age of eighteen and you just happen to see an ad on Instagram for a Big Brother contestant audition. So he decides it would be completely harmless to just make the video. This is what he needs, to get away from everything, to get a new perspective on the world. The money would help to. However, he's not stupid, he's not going to do something silly like believe that he could even get a face-to-face audition, let alone on the show! 

He makes his CV on a Sunday, the same Sunday that he saw the ad, the same Sunday he cried in his room again because he just  _ can't  _ keep lying! He watches it over once he's done, he ranted a lot in the video, and he mentioned his disdain for several things, hopefully they take him as sarcastic and dramatic and not some annoying moody teenager that would be terrible in the house. 

Getting the email, a month later, saying to come down to Hertfordshire for an audition at precisely 8:00 on a Saturday for a real audition, must have been the craziest moment In his entire fucking life. That's where he was now. In a large room, warehouse more like, with at least two-hundred people milling about waiting anxiously for their name to be called. His right thumb was furiously being chewed on, the nerves were definitely getting to him. 

It was now 12:37 and he'd been standing in that stupid fucking room for ages and he just needed to be called so he could stop staring at his wristwatch while now chewing his left hand; he'd switched hands when it looked like his right thumb was one bite away from bleeding all over his white and grey shirt. 

"Cameron Cole, please report to the Diary Room." A voice rung out from the speakers. 

_ Fuck  _ fuck, "Fuck." He'd actually said it out loud that last time. With shaky knees and slobbery thumbs he makes his way toward the stairs in the corner of the room and walked up into what looked like an office building with beige walls and the most non-carpet looking carpet he'd ever seen. A woman with a friendly smile stood standing next to a door halfway down the hallway looking at him with patient eyes.

Cameron thought it was strange, she'd definitely been doing this for multiple days yet she kept herself as if he was the first person she'd ever- well he doesn't really know what she's going to do. Maybe she's just there to show him the right room, or maybe she'll be interviewing him, or  _ maybe  _ she's another contestant trying to confuse him and ruin his chances at his dream.

The women then held out her hand as if welcoming him toward the doorway, "Hello Cameron, on behalf of Big Brother I'm here to show you the way to your first Diary Room." She opens the door and beckons him in. 

It- it's colorful he thinks. There are so many colors just mixed around the room it's bound to give someone a headache. He walks into the room slowly. On the other side of the room there's another door, but next to it, more in the middle is a grand chair, more of a throne, actually. She nods toward it, and he takes a seat. Now right in front of him is some box, however this box is attached to the wall and has a large lense sticking out of the middle. "Okay Cameron, Big Brother is just going to ask you some questions about yourself." He nods and she leaves the room.

He sits there for a moment wondering if someone else will come in or if it will be like- "Hello Cameron." A voice says, surrounded the formerly quiet room. He visibly jumps and his feet raise off the floor and onto the chair. "How are you today?"

Quickly realizing that it must be Big Brother he's talking to from a speaker somewhere, he composes himself. "I'm fine, how are you?"  _ Oh God fucking damnit it's a fucking corporation they don't have feelings look at you Cameron already messing up.  _ His thoughts are swift at berating him. 

"We're fine, thank you Cameron."  _ Oh thank fuck.  _ "Okay so we're going to have you get up and sit back down again just for the sake of smooth footage please Cameron."

Well that's an odd request but alright he thinks. He stands up and walks towards the door, then turns back and goes to sit down,  _ anddd  _ he slightly misses. "Goodness me! I almost fell off off the chair!" As he rights himself he can't help but think that Big Brother would in no way want someone as clumsy and tory seeming as him.

"Tell Big Brother about yourself." 

Right he cannot seem as girly and posh as he just did, he deepens his voice. "Uh Yeah I'm eighteen from Norfolk… which is a county with fields and farms and it's not an exciting place to live. Right yeah." 

"What are some downsides to your personality Cameron?"  _ Well shit how much time do you have  _ he thinks. 

"Errm well I do have a habit of moaning quite a lot. Which does irritate people from time to time."  _ All the time.  _

"Would you like to give Big Brother an Example?" 

"Umm well I am already sweating cause it's quite warm in here with all the lights. It's like being in Hollywood! Well erm not that I'd know since I've never been in Hollywood before… but I imagine this is what Hollywood is like.." He trails off realizing he is beginning to rant. 

"How do you feel about physical activity, Cameron?" 

"Well I like sport, but the thing is I'm very competitive, so If I start losing I don't enjoy it. Which is ridiculous! Y'know evidently if you're not that great at something you do lose quite a lot." He can see the camera focusing on his erratic hand movements.

"And what do the people in your life say about this trait?"

"Well my P.E teacher used to say that I was actually an eighty year old trapped in a sixteen year old's body. Which I took as a compliment, but I don't think it was meant that way.." 

"Okay Cameron, are you in a relationship?" 

_ Fuck. He just knew they were going to ask that.  _ "No I'm not in a relationship."  _ Okay how does he put this.  _ He panicked for about a millisecond and went with the first thing that came to mind. Basically the same thing he told his grandmother when she had asked at Christmas. "Umm I mean I fall for people that just are not Attainable; I think that's the right word. And-and its just a little damaging to the soul. And it does get you down when you fall for people and it's just not going to happen."

Okay, that sounded straight. Hopefully people will just assume he means that he falls for really hot girls and he is too nerdy for them. No one needs to know that he in fact just really wants a dick. 

He continues, because now he's started he can't stop until he fully explains himself. "I just don't think it's realistic! I've found that I'm just going to be one of those people that's.. just never going to be with anyone." He takes a breath. "I just don't like the affection, the touching.. ugh!" He feigns chills. "I'm not a lover of it type thing." 

He knows he's lying though. He likes affection, he likes those touchy-feely times. He just doesn't like it from people he should. 

"Do you think you could win Cameron?"  _ No he does not.  _

"Well part of me thinks c'mon Cameron be realistic for once in your life, yeah it ain't gonna happen. However, if I'm answering it honestly I wanna win!" 

"Okay thank you, one last question. On a scale from one to ten on how attractive you think you are, what would you rate yourself?" 

He laughs nervously. They do not need to know that he thinks himself a real piece of shit. But he is tired of lying. 

"Wow coming at me with the hard hitting questions, hmmm I'd say I'm a 3/10." 

"Thank you Cameron. You may now leave the diary room." 

"Thank you, I appreciate it. Take care." With that he stands and wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans and walks out the door. 

The woman is standing there with the same patient look on her face. "I hope everything went well Cameron. We will contact you in a few weeks time to set up a good time to video chat, alright?" He nods. "Okay then, you're free to go, thank you for coming." 

He walks down the steps and weaves between the still large amount of people and towards the door. He calls a taxi to take him back to the train station. Back to his simple, false life in Norfolk. 

… ** _THREE WEEKS LATER_ ** …

Sitting at the breakfast table sipping his coffee, the last thing he expected to see was an email pop up in his notifications titled 'Big Brother Audition'. Almost spilling his coffee in his haste to open the email he receives many strange looks from his family. 

_ Dear Cameron,  _

_ On behalf of Big Brother we would like to video chat with you in the near future and talk about furthering your audition process. Please respond to this email with a good date and time slot for us to call you.  _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Big Brother _

Holy. Fucking. Shit. He is freaking out. They want him to do another! That must mean they liked him right? He picks up his previously abandoned coffee and downs it in one go. He isn't due at work till this evening giving him enough time to not only respond to the email but maybe even get the chat done that same day! 

He quickly puts his cup in the dishwasher and goes to retreat to his bedroom. "Cameron are you alright dear?" His mother block the exit, looking at him with concerned eyes. 

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine mum. Just going to go finish my book." He can tell that she knows he is lying. 

The thing is, he hasn't actually told anyone about his quest to be on the Big Brother show. Obviously everyone knows that he loves to watch it, but when he went for the initial audition he'd ended up telling his parents that he was spending the night at one of his mates. 

He's not really sure yet why he lied, but he does know that he just doesn't want anyone's hopes to go up only for him to be rejected. He climbs the stairs to his bedroom and sits on the floor leaning against his bed to type out his response. 

_ Big Brother,  _

_ Thank you for choosing to further my process and chances at this amazing opportunity. I am available from the time this email is sent to 16:00 today, and the same times for tomorrow. I will be awaiting your call.  _

_ Many Thanks, _

_ Cameron Cole _

And sent. 

He spends the next few hours doing nothing much, not really expecting the call until the next day, but when he sees the official Big Brother audition contact information pop up on his Skype he about flips his shit. 

Hastily hitting the answer button, a red headed man pops up on his screen. "Hello Cameron! This is Big Brother!"

"Hello, how are you?" He says turning nervous. 

"We are very well. We just wanted to call and say… well Big Brother was wondering if you'd like to be a housemate this year?" 

He thinks his jaw might've just hit the floor. He just sits for a second then his hands come up to cover his mouth in shock. "Oh my goodness, oh my, my! Of course I mean yes! Absolutely! I was not expecting that." He wanted to react more, jump up and down, shout, do  _ something.  _ But he knew that with how tall and clumsy he was that realistically he would fall or have a voice crack and most definitely Big Brother would air that. 

So he decided to as calmly as possible to celebrate. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm so grateful I love this show so much! I will not let you down!" He exclaims. The man laughs at his excitement. 

"We are very happy to have you Cameron. Now in two weeks, on 6th September, you'll need to come down to Hertfordshire to sign some papers and learn the insides and out of what Big Brother is about. You have plenty of time to figure out your personal commitments and such as well. Now the first day in the house is 14th September…" 

They spend the next hour talking about everything he needs to bring, can't bring, will need to sign, what he is signing up for, etc. At one point Cameron had gotten his computer put to take notes on everything the Big Brother representative was saying. 

Cameron had wanted to ask his name, but since neither the women he met at auditions or this man had offered it up initially, he assumed they wouldn't want him to know any names and to just say  _ Big Brother.  _ He supposes that the only name he'll actually know before he goes in is Emma's. That's fine with him. 

After he says goodbye to the man, and says thank you again for the opportunity, he literally cannot help but jump off of his bed in joy and dance. He flounces across the room like the buffoon he really is before making his way outside and towards the stairs. He runs down them humming a little tune, something Tchaikovsky, and smiling a wide grin. 

As he rounds the corner to see his mum making supper, his smile lessens and he tries to think of a way to tell her the news.  _ Would it be better to tell her with everyone? Or after? Or before? Oh god she'll be absolutely destroyed.  _

"Mum?" He asks

She visibly jumps, "Oh goodness me! Cameron! You gave me a right fright, you did!" 

_ Can she tell that the chuckle he lets out is a nervous one? _

"Ha, yeah.. sorry mum. Well I just um.. needed to talk to you?"  _ He hates that it came out as a question.  _ She turns to him, her humorous smile quickly turns into a concerned frown. "Eerm well… its just… that well… y'know I, well I-" 

"You're interested in men?" She asks it so innocently, but he can't help but go defensive. 

"What?! No Mum! What the fuck?" He can feel his face turning red, hopefully she sees it as anger and not a blush of guilt and blatantly lying. 

Her face says it all, she can see right through him. "Well alright, alright, you're not. But Cam, I just want you to know that me and your father will support you through everything in your life. We will always love you." She hugs him for about a minute.

"Well thank you mum, but no. Just no." She smiles sadly at him. 

"Okay, honey, so what was it you really wanted to tell me?" 

"Okay, well, um so I auditioned for Big Brother, and well-"

"Oh that's so wonderful darling! I'm so happy! Do you think you'll get in?" She looks so happy for him. That's a good sign.

"Oh well, mum that's kind of the thing… I just kinda did…" he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, anxiously awaiting her reaction. 

She is silent for just a moment, then as If a light was clicked on, her smile beams at him. She even jumps up and down. "Oh Cameron! I'm so happy! This Is so wonderful darling!!! Oh my days! This is your dream!" She continues her celebration for at least five more minutes and he's grateful she was only peeling potatoes and not actively cooking something, surely it would have burnt by then. 

She throws her arms around him, yet continues jumping. "Oh Cameron sweetie I just love you so much, I'm so happy!" 

"Alright, alright mum yes thank you, I love you too. But I do need to go to work, I'm currently cutting it very close…" he tries to peel her arms off of him. With only a little bit of resistance she relents and steps back. 

"Oh honey, I just am so proud of you. I know this will be so good for you! Shall I tell your father? Oh! I need to tell your sister!" Goodness this is a great reaction. 

"Oh please mum let me tell them tonight when I get home, and I promise I'll tell you more tomorrow." He really needs to do this himself. Practice for what to come. 

….

He realizes it during his shift two days later. After everything, all the details, and his excited father and sister and aunt and grandmother and grandfather and even his very confused uncle learning about him going on the show, he realizes. He will be going on a show where he will constantly be filmed. Literally always. He doesn't want to have people know.  _ Ever.  _

He drops the tray he just picked up from the abandoned table in the kitchens, and tells Beth he is going on break. 

He walks out to the back. It's his favorite place, no one goes back there, not even the smokers. It's basically an alley, somewhere you look at and just  _ know  _ that something bad had happened back there. Cameron doesn't actually know If something has, but everyone steers clear of the dark space between his work and the pharmacy next door, where the sun, for some reason, just won't shine.

He comes back there to think, and that's what he needs to do right now. Immediately.  _ How the fuck is he going to do this? What if it just slips out? What if people just find out? What if they're not okay with it? What will his family say? What if-  _ wait a second.

This is perfect. If he just tells them right before he leaves, then he won't have to deal with it for two months. Just do it. Then leave it. Or he could write a letter or leave some type or message. He could just rip the bandage off and not feel the pain until well after Bonfire Night. 

Yeah that's what he'll do. 

….

He couldn't do it. He wrote so many letters. Spent so many hours pouring over each one, all to someone he thought ought to know. But really, in hindsight, how could he have gone through with it? He couldn't even say the fucking word out loud, let alone come out to everyone important in his life.

And now he's getting on a train to Hertfordshire, his mum has tears in her eyes, his dad gripping him so tight in a hug currently that he might start to have trouble breathing, and Poppy, his lovely sister, is clutching  _ his  _ teddy so fiercely he doesn't even want to think about the poor bloke who tries to take it away from her. 

Before his dad finally releases him from the hug, he whispers, "I love you, son." And Cameron's heart soars. Of course his dad has always been affectionate with his children, but a hug and an 'I love you' are rare even for him. 

His mum is next, she hugs him fiercely and says all the useless motherly things, which he of course responds to fondly. She walks away from him with an 'I love you' as well. 

Poppy of course squeezes him beyond even his Dad's grip and continuously repeats that she and Teddy will miss him greatly. 

Just before he gets on the train, his mum shouts out "And remember! We will always be watching! So no sex! Or things you don't want your grandma or Poppy to hear. 

Even though he blushes, he thinks he can stick to that.


	2. The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron worries after the show day approaches.

Getting to the hotel felt surreal, he had gotten off the train and called a cab, triple checking that he gave the man the correct address. And when the car pulled up to the large building, it had finally hit him. He was really there, really about to do this. 

Paying the man then getting out with a 'Thank you' he walks up to the building. Breathing in deeply, he walked in, or into the revolving door. He really doesn't like these things, they're so dangerous! And what if he gets stuck?

Getting out of that  _ deathtrap,  _ he takes tentative steps toward the main desk, a woman is sitting there on a phone call. He stands for a moment wondering what to do when she suddenly looks up and notices him. She ends the call quickly, wrapping up whatever conversation she was currently having. 

Putting the phone down onto the receiver she flashes him a smile and says "Hello, how may I help you?"  _ Oh god, how can she help him? _

"Oh umm well my erm… papers say that I'm supposed to just tell you my name?"  _ Oh christ that was hard wasn't it Cameron?  _ He berates himself for a second at his awkwardness, but her encouraging smile and nod urges him to continue. "Umm, well, I'm Cameron Cole?" He waits. 

It takes a second for her to respond but then, "Oh! Yes Mr. Cole! Big Brother right? I'm so excited for this season! Let me Just get your room key!" She opens a drawer and pulls out a standard hotel room key. Then turns and types on her computer for a few moments. 

She looks up with a smile, "Alright! You're all set Mr. Cole! I'm supposed to tell you that you have a meeting with Big Brother at five today in the Gold meeting room." She hands him his key. As he begins to step away from the desk she says, "Oh! Mr. Cole if you need anything at all please don't hesitate to call!" He nods and thanks her. 

He walks towards the elevator and begins to think she was treating him like a bloody celebrity! And if Cameron knows one thing it is that he is certainly everything but a celebrity. But.. then again, he kinda is. Well not yet. But eventually! When he goes in, then comes out, he will be a celebrity in the UK or at least to all of UK who watches Big Brother. 

_ Oh dear. What if the public hates him? What if they housemates hate him? What it Big Brother hates him? What if they-  _ the elevator doors open with a  _ !ding! _ . Oh, he's arrived on his floor. 

Okay, Cameron, room 910, you don't need to be breaking into anyone's rooms, or trying to. Walking down the hallways, he eventually finds his room. Unlocking the door he steps in and is pleased to see that its normal.  _ He will be staying there be eight days… _

There is a queen bed against the wall on the right side, with two bedside tables on each side. A tv is against the other wall, next to the door to the bathroom, he supposes. The windows are at the far wall, sitting under them looks to be a fairly decent couch. He sets his luggage down on that; it's not much, his luggage, Big Brother had requested that he sent the majority of his house items to them prior just so it can be ready in the house for his arrival, but its more likely for them to search he suspects. 

He then goes and looks throughout the room, in the drawers, under the bed, ect. He's always done this, since he was a kid, just to see if the previous guest left anything interesting. They never do…

After his little hunt he goes to rest on the bed, he's pretty sure Big Brother would be filming him if they could right now, maybe they are. 

His mind wanders for the next few hours, resulting in him doing multiple mindless tasks, scrolling through Instagram, watching some Netflix show, Big Brother favorites compilations on youtube… 

This is going to be a long and boring eight days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a filler chapter to explain some of his feelings, the next chapter will be where the fun begins!


	3. Entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron is nervous to enter the house.

He doesn't know if he'll ever stop shaking. He has never been more nervous in his entire life. They had him waiting in this bloody room all alone, he couldn't hear anything outside either. The show manager came in earlier and told him that when they were ready for him a car would come and he would get in it. 

He couldn't even have his phone! The room had no media at all. Just him, on a couch with a lamp and a coffee table. Maybe a bible somewhere. 

He hadn't seen his family in eight days. He's not very affected. To be truthful he hadn't been around that much of anyone since he's been here. In the hotel room he would wake up around eight, have some coffee, go for a walk only smiling politely at strangers when they nodded or did some other form of greeting at him. Then he'd come back to the hotel room and spend all of his time in there. Big Brother must have a pretty hefty room service tab. 

But when the fateful day of finally entering the house arrived, his quiet routine turned to a constant string of fidgeting and sweating buckets since he woke up. He had his coffee which probably wasn't the best thing to calm the nerves, he went on his walk, and then he went to get ready. 

Big Brother called yesterday to tell him to make himself look presentable for the whole of England and that they would do the rest. Boy did they have a lot to do. After he showered he got ready, now it took five minutes less than usual; thank god his mum cut his hair before he left. 

He put his suit on, then proceded to ensure he had absolutely everything. He wished his phone well, doing some final glance through everything, including pictures, for he would not be able to have anything of the sort in the house. 

The hotel phone had then rang, informing him of the cars arrival. Which brought him to now, shaking so hard one might assume he was the literal human embodiment of a vibrator.  _ Which, wow, crude.  _

The door opened, it had been so long since the makeup and hair team left. They were all so nice though, getting him all 'dolled up' as his mum and sisters would put it. 

A woman stepped in, she had a metal name tag that said  _ 'Amy, Stage Manager'.  _ She looks like an Amy he thinks. She walks over toward him and with a most undoubtedly southerner accent says "Hello Cameron! I'm Amy! We are ready for you to go in!" 

He stands up as she begins to guide him out. They stop by the door. "Okay! So you'll be getting in a car and that will pull up into the venue, someone will open your door and you will follow the camera and where people with headsets like mine are pointing. Okay?" He nods. "Then you'll reach the stage where Emma is, you'll go to take your picture in front of all of the photographers and then climb the stairs and wait for the door to open. Then your journey In the house will begin!" He nods and smiles. 

Despite her quickfire way of telling him the directions, he did, in fact, catch all of it, probably because he'd already been briefed on the entire layout of the stage and what to do  _ days  _ before by Big Brother. 

Seeming happy that he understands, she opens the door to a car. In the hallway. Big Brother is so weird. 

He gets into the sleek, black car and she closes the door with a reassuring smile. He begins to take deep breaths in order to calm himself and he also gives a smile to the driver who just looks like a male version of Amy with his getup. The car begins to move. 

Before he knows it, the car has come to a stop and there is a man opening the door on the opposite side. He is instantly hit with the noise, hundreds of people are cheering, and Emma is shouting his name in announcement. He hesitates for a second before moving to get out of the car, just trying to adjust.

He slowly moves to exit the vehicle and once he fully gets up and out he can barely look around before there is a cameraman walking up to him and the man who opened the car door is telling him to move forward. He goes through a little hallway and then through a section of people. The cacophony of people never relents. 

He makes sure he is smiling at all times and prays that he doesn't trip walking up the stairs. Before he reaches the stairs though he is surprised by his father popping out of the crowd and hugging him. He hugs back readily, but he let's go early in fear that he's holding everyone up. His father shouts him good luck as he tears away and runs his way up the stairs. 

He makes sure to stop in front of the cameras as instructed and immediately feels like an idiot. He hates pictures, he always looks like an idiot in them. He goes for the casual 'hand on stomach and smile' which makes him feel like even more of a twat because now he looks like his dads company photos.

Once he feels like the photographers have enough pictures, he walks away and starts heading up the stairs as Emma starts spouting off 'facts' about him. 

He recognizes them as things he had spouted off in his CV. She says something about how he's a conservative, which he's not really… but gay people are all the Labour party so he just needed people to be thrown off the scent.

He notices that the stairs are incredibly shaky, and that only adds to his nerves because now not only is he afraid of tripping, he's afraid of the stairs collapsing. 

He finally makes it onto the platform and off of those terrible stairs and walks to the opening doors. They don't open, so he just kinda continues to wave at the crowd and smile.

He instinctively turns around a few seconds later to the now opened doors. He waves at his dad, and walks into the abyss, or, well, it looks like an abyss, but once he's fully in he realizes it's a fully decorated, small stairway leading into the house. 

The doors close behind him and most of the sound is muffled, but it's so loud it turns into an almost pounding. As if he were in an apartment with a neighbor who is playing their music too loud.

"Don't fall down the stairs. Don't fall down the stairs. Don't fall down the stairs…" he mutters to himself as he makes his way down the stairs. Because that would be so fucking embarrassing. 

He reaches the bottom and puts a hand on the door. He hesitates, then opens it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Chapter 4 will actually have Lewis in it.
> 
> Also you don't actually have had to watch the show to read this- I try to explain everything and tell it as if no ones ever seen the show.


	4. The First Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron is in the house and meets the housemates, finding himself drawn to one in particular.

Upon opening the door he's immediately met with cheers, which startle him. He opens the door wider and steps completely through, shutting it behind him. 

He sees five people in the room, so he must be the sixth. 

There's a girl with big hoop earrings that's excitedly standing up to greet him, a girl with jet black hair who looks like a gypsy, a man with ginger haired man who is so obviously  _ gay _ , a large  _ person  _ with long hair who is gearing up to engulf him in a friendly hug, and finally the hottest man he's ever seen is standing behind the bar. 

The girl with the hoops introduces herself as Kenaley and she grabs him in a quick hug. The gypsy doesn't stand up, but she says her name is Anamelia. Ginger says his name Is Cian as he's hugging him. The large person says his name is Tomasz, Cameron can feel that he'll like Tomasz, but maybe it's just because he's a good hugger. 

Last in line to greet him is the handsome man. The man has a thick accent and introduces himself as Lewis. He hugs Cameron, instead of shaking his hand like he had expected. Cameron wants to hold on to him forever, which yes is dramatic but God he's hot! In reality though, their hug is probably the quickest of them all. 

"Do you want a drink.." Lewis says standing behind the bar once more, obviously fishing for a name.

"Cameron. And no, thank you." Cameron answers trying to make himself calm down.

"A water then?" 

"Oh no it's fine!" 

Lewis shrugs in a 'suit yourself' way and comes around the counter, then sits on top of it.

Cameron tries not to look at him too much.

Cian comes to stand in front of him, "Where are you from Cameron?"

"I'm from Norfolk, how about you?" 

"Ireland so I'm pretty close to you!" 

Cameron decides to try his hand at a joke "Haha yeah I'm the tit of the country," he says it while doing some strange hand motion and crouching a bit. 

Cian nods and gives a chuckle, however Lewis doesn't have much of a reaction, just nods. 

Anamelia then asks him, "Wasn't it so surreal coming in?"

He turns to give her his full attention as he sees Cian go to talk to Tomasz, "Oh yeah! And I definitely didn't expect to greet my family!" 

Cameron turns to Lewis when he pipes up in the conversation and says "Yeah I was surprised! I saw my mum and was like ahh come here!" Lewis hugs the air as an example. 

Cameron doesn't have time to respond to that before Anamelia begins saying that she didn't have any family here. The three of them then start talking about Anamelias Brazilian origins. Cameron can't help but feel a bit put off that Lewis seems to be fancying Anamelia by the way he's looking at her.

Eventually Lewis goes to mingle some more and him and Anamelia strike up conversation about their lack of drinking.

It's only a few minutes before the door opens once more and a girl with a long and flowing red dress walks in. She introduces herself as Sîan. 

Cameron gives her a quick hug then immediately returns to his conversation with Anamelia.

Over the next few minutes more and more people come in. Right after Sîan, there's Ellis, who probably comes up to his stomach she's so short. Isaac, a man who all of the girls immediately swoon over. And Brooke, a girl who all the guys immediately swoon over.

By the time the eleventh housemate, Akeem, has come in though, Cameron has gravitated towards Tomasz and strikes up a conversation with him.

They talk about everything, from Tomasz's polish origin to Cameron being the youngest housemate! 

He remains with Tomasz all throughout the final housemates Kay, Zoe, and Lewis G coming in.

He thinks he'll like Zoe for she seems kind, although slightly weird. He already knows that him and Lewis G will not be close, they are just not alike; Lewis G seems boisterous and loud. 

Then, for some reason, he automatically doesn't like Kay, but maybe that's just because he saw the way Lewis F looked at her. 

Everyone starts settling down eventually, and Big Brother tells them that all the doors are now officially locked and will remain that way until the first eviction.

Big Brother pipes up again, " Housemates should now place all drinks on the counter and gather around the table." Everyone complies, but they are all very loud about it.

He finds himself between Isaac and Kay. Which he doesn't mind that much, no matter his original opinions he will be in a house with these people for however long they keep him around. The best strategy would be to keep nice. 

"This is Big Brother," conversation ceases once more, "would Sîan please come to the Diary Room." The table oohs. Which would be funny, if they were in primary school.

Sîan says something about having just taken her shoes off, but goes anyway. The rest of them sit and chat. 

A few minutes later, she comes back with a white bin. She pulls out a clear, plastic bag thing with her name on it. Its filled with gold and black coins. She then starts handing everyone else one, however all of theirs are empty. 

"This is Big Brother, Sîan should now read the instructions aloud to the group." 

They all go quiet. "Housemates, this year, Big Brother, has introduced a currency to the house called Big-Coin."

If he weren't so interested in what's happening, Cameron would be annoyed with how slow of a reader she is she keeps taking several unnecessary pauses!

"During your-" she cuts herself off and laughs, "first week in the house there will be no nominations, instead, each of you will get opportunities to earn or lose Big-Coins. At the end of the week, the three poorest housemates will face eviction." Cameron can't tell whether or not if he likes this change. 

"It is survival of the richest." At this, everyone suddenly remembers the large bag of coin Sîan has, herself included judging by the way she moves it off the table and into her lap.

She continues on about how each of them should get as many Big-Coins as possible and that they're very valuable because you can use them to buy advantages and luxury items. Cameron's mind immediately goes towards the letters from home. 

The end of the letter describes that due to public vote, Sîan received the first one-hundred coins and her name appears on the leaderboard, along with an obnoxiously loud 'cha-ching!' sound. 

She puts the letter down and the housemates begin talking, when all of a sudden Big-Coin start raining from the ceiling in all different spots around the kitchen! Everyone jumps out of their seats and begin collecting them. Its straight up chaos. And to add to that Big Brother loudly plays the sound of a slot machine, which, doubled with all of the noise his housemates are making, is giving him a real headache.

Cameron himself begins collecting from the table, but when it comes to the other spots around he's more gentle about it, not wanting to start any aggressions.

Eventually all the coins stop raining and they're all collected and they return to the table. 

Cameron sits back and observes that there are already fights beginning over stolen coins that he's just glad he's not apart of. He's also joyous that his back seems a like it has more than a few people, so at least he's not at the  _ bottom  _ bottom.

Throughout all of this though, he finds his eyes going back to Lewis F.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Kudos and Comments are mich appreciated!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a comment on what you thought! Any opinions? I love constructive criticism! I'm writing this as I watch the show too so I thought that was fun! 
> 
> Also this is just a harmless little thing I wrote! I just noticed how jealous they both got of each other on the show and tbh I shipped it before I even knew that Cameron was gay. I don't know either of them in real life and please note they aren't actually together.


End file.
